


Vita della Volpe

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme request:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stupid Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7748) by Silent Reaper (deviantart). 



Mario folded his arms in front of his chest and looked down at that stray that Giovanni had brought to their meeting. His little brother had been given the task to familiarize himself with the city of Firenze and to meet with him in the marketplace. He had spotted Giovanni on a nearby roof, legs dangling over the edge. Mario had smiled mischievously and had climbed silently up there. He was only mildly surprised that Giovanni wasn't alone - a) Giovanni was a social creature and b) very good at flirting - but this odd little creature just... seemed off. He had a strange feeling about this guy. "And this is what you call ´scouting´, fratellino? Tremendous work, really."  
Giovanni leapt to his feet. "Mario!" He went in for a hug and got caught in a headlock. That still worked everytime.  
The stranger also rose. He seemed to be a street kid - ragged clothing, shirt too big, bare feet, pants that didn't reach his knees - if not for the magnificent cloak. Mario didn't know much about fashion or cloth, but this piece of clothing was definetely very expensive, well tailored and obviously stolen.  
Violet eyes stared at him from beneath the hood. He was a little bit freaky, Mario decided.  
"This is my friend, Volpe. Volpe, that's my big brother, Mario." Mario finally released his brother.  
Neither of them outstretched a hand, said "Nice to meet you" or gave any sign of greeting. This boy was sizing him up. Assessing him, if he was a threat, an ally or negligible. Finally, Mario was deemed harmless.  
"So, what have you found out about the city?" Mario asked. Time to get back to business.  
There was a familiar smirk on Giovanni's face.  
Oh-oh.  
"Why don't I show you?"  
He dashed off, heading towards a high building in front of them. Mario cursed and followed. He preferred fighting to running. As he was scaling a wall, he detected a motion from the corner of his eye. A flash of brown was gaining on him. The boy - Volpe? He ran like one of them, like an assassino! And to Mario's great dismay, he was fast. This kid ran past him, jumped to the next roof and then ran past Giovanni, climbing up the facade of the big building. At the first rooftop, Mario hadn't been completely sure, but now he knew. La Volpe was a douche.


	2. Rain

It was pouring. The dark sky rumbled and more water fell down from the sky. Every sane person was inside, far away from the rain. Mario cursed. He had successfully completes his assignment in the city and was now rushing back to their hideout where it was dry, warm and where he had stashed a bottle of good wine.  
Just as he was climbing up the wall, almost slipped once, he saw a figure sitting on a roof. It was completely drenched. Out of curiosity, he got closer. He recognized that cloak. "What are you doing, Volpe?" If it had been his brother, he would have pulled him to safety, had ranted about sickness, unnecessary risks and the sheer stupidity. But it was only la Volpe, Giovanni's strange friend, so he didn't feel too bad about him sitting in the rain, he was just mildly curious.  
"The sky offers free showers," Volpe replied, saying that in a tone of "it's obvious, you big stupid oaf" which he often adopted around Mario.  
Mario didn´t know what to say. He just turned around, shrugged and left.  
Volpe was weird.


End file.
